Sweet Company
by BonesMcKirk
Summary: Bones is angry with Fathers' day just around the corner and Jim finds a way to help. Academy Fic. Just rated T for some mild language. McCoy/Kirk friendship fic, though I suppose you could see it as mild slash if you so desire. Anyway, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please let me know what you think! Thanks 3 -BonesMcKirk


**A/N: **Hello Hello! Well, this is my first attempt at fanfiction! Just a simple Bones/Jim friendship fic, though I suppose it could be seen as slash if you squint... Oh, I don't have a beta by the way, so let me know if you're interested because I could sure use the help... So anyway, enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek in any way, shape, or form. Though I do own a copy of the novelization of Star Trek: Into Darkness =D

Leonard McCoy was not happy. In fact, he was pissed beyond belief. Tomorrow was fathers' day and he wouldn't get to see his little Joanna. Hell, he probably wouldn't even be allowed to talk to her knowing his ex-wife. Jocelyn was a bitch. He glared and growled his way through his shift at the hospital, scaring his patients witless, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He would be going back to the room he shared with James Tiberius Kirk, his best and only friend, where they would both get shit-faced drunk to drown their individual fathers' day sorrows, just like they had the past two years in the academy.

God, it was good not to be the only one miserable. McCoy immediately felt guilty for that thought, knowing that he shouldn't be happy that his friend was suffering alongside him, though he was grateful that he wasn't alone. But wait, Jim had been missing for the past three days, not even picking up when Leonard commed him. Probably off with some girl or another. Shit, he guessed he was alone this year.

A loud knock on his office door broke him out of his reverie.

"Your shift ended, Dr. McCoy." A nurse informed him, a sympathetic smile on her pretty face. He grunted, letting her know that he had heard her, before standing to gather his medkit. He scowled darkly as he passed the reception desk, receiving a cheerful 'happy fathers' day!' from the woman seated behind it. A satisfying slap was heard, followed by a hiss as Christine Chapel scolded her for the thoughtless words. Leonard almost smiled. Almost.

* * *

Leonard punched in the code to the dorm door, letting out a tired sigh as he entered the room. He dropped his medkit by the couch and kicked off his shoes, too irritated to care at the moment. He passed Jim's room on the way to the kitchen to find a bottle of bourbon, but stopped short. It sounded like someone was drumming on a plastic cup. Well, Jim was home then and he was undoubtedly doing some stupid shit with that cup that would somehow require him to get medical attention by the end of whatever it was he was doing. Leonard growled and was about to push the door open to yell at Jim for randomly disappearing for three days when two voices drifted under the door, Jim's smooth baritone accompanied by a recording of a little girl, rising and falling in a quiet melody.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leavin' tomorrow, what do you say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Leonard pushed the door open quietly as the song ended, the drumming ending with it. Jim looked up from where he sat on the floor, a shit-eating grin on his face and his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey Bones!" Before Leonard could open his mouth to cuss Jim for his sudden disappearance the other voice rang out in the small bedroom.

"Daddy!" Suddenly McCoy had his arms full of an excited Joanna. He knelt down and pulled his daughter into a hug, eyes wide and disbelieving even as he held her. His little girl. Here, with him. Leonard had to blink back the tears that threatened to fall, barely noticing as Jim left the room. He did, however, notice when Joanna pulled away from his embrace, her forehead creased in confusion.

"Where are you going, Jim?" She asked sweetly. Leonard turned around to see the younger man near the door, leather jacket in hand.

"Out." He replied simply, not looking back at the little girl. Joanna frowned as he started his trek to the door again and ran up to him, grabbing his hand. Jim froze and looked down at the girl in surprise.

"Are you going to see your daddy?" She queried, her blue eyes peering up at him innocently, unaware of how her question would affect the blonde man. Jim gently extracted his hand from the girl's surprisingly strong grip.

"Nope, just going out. Gotta let you and Bones have your day." He stated, the fakest grin McCoy had ever seen plastered on his face. Leonard frowned, realizing that now Jim was the one that would be suffering alone.

"Jim, stay with us." Leonard called out to his friend, causing the other man to look at him questioningly. _'Why?'_ his eyes asked, his insecurity pushing past the devil-may-care attitude that served as his shield. _'Because I want you here.' _McCoy thought. Jim seemed to understand and relented with a sigh, throwing his jacket over the back of the couch.

"Alright."

* * *

Leonard smiled at his daughter as she climbed into the shuttle, waving to her as she disappeared into the flying deathtrap that he knew she wasn't afraid of. But it still worried him. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, looking back to find Jim behind him, his other hand raised to wave at Joanna.

"She'll be fine, Bones." He stated knowingly, not having to see Leonard's face to know that he was going to fret about Joanna until he knew she was home safe.

"I know that." He scoffed, turning away from the shuttle as it started moving. Jim grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders as they started walking away from the shuttle port.

"You worry too much." Jim commented lightly. Leonard scowled at him.

"I worry just the right amount! Space is nothing but-"

"Disease and death wrapped in darkness and silence, I know. You say the same thing every time we have to get on a shuttle, Bones." Leonard huffed, glaring at the younger man.

"And for good reason, Dammit!" Jim laughed at that, his blue eyes glittering with mirth. Suddenly Leonard stopped walking, dragging Jim to a halt as well.

"Jim, thank you. For bringing Joanna to me. I don't know how you did it, and I sure as hell don't want to know what Jocelyn made you do to get Jo here, but thank you." He stated, speaking around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Jim smiled at him, the grin radiant and reassuring.

"It was no problem, Bones. I'd do anything for you."

**A/N:** So, how was it? Any good? Please let me know, okay? Thank you~! -BonesMcKirk


End file.
